


30 Minutes or more in heaven? or hell?

by meaniswhatuare



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Dom!Maria, F/F, Laf and Eliza are friends, Light BDSM, Spanking, Sub!Eliza, Thomas you sneaky boi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: Eliza hates Maria,Maria hates her back, a game of 30 or more minutes in heaven might solve this.





	30 Minutes or more in heaven? or hell?

 

 

Eliza always hated Maria, whether it's about certain stuff or being competitive in some costs for school activities. They always hated each other, “Hey Schuyler Sisters, I have this party at my house tonight and you are invited.” Thomas told them while the three sisters are walking to the next class, “Will Maria be there?” Eliza asked Thomas with a blank face. “Well yeah, all juniors and seniors I know are invited.” Thomas answered but Eliza pushed him away going to her next class, Eliza sits beside Lafayette since she is close with him and Alexander. “Did Thomas invite you to his house party?” Lafayette asked her as she was taking down notes but Maria blocks her way, “yeah, you?” Eliza answered but is slightly irritated at Maria’s way on blocking Eliza’s view. “WOULD YOU PLEASE MOVE YOUR HEAD?!??!” Eliza yelled out all of a sudden, “Schuyler is everything alright?” Their Physics teacher asked her. “Uhm… yeah! Everything’s alright sir.” Eliza answered growling at Maria as Eliza continues to write down her notes, after that class she sticks along with Lafayette since they are partners for a specific project. "So basically we are going to do the project the day after the party at Thomas's house." Eliza explained thoroughly to Lafayette, "And I am obviously in charge with the items, you are in charge with the definition and background." Eliza added to the statement shoving her things in her bag.                                  

 

"Out of my way nerdy Schuyler!" Maria said aggressively pushing Eliza from her locker, "What is wrong with you?!?" Eliza askes Maria while Lafayette helps Eliza to stand up. "Nothing much." Maria answers fixing things, "What do you mean nothing much? Your attitude is a wreck, matter of fact your attitude HAS BEEN a total wreck ever since. So would you mind not acting like a bitch for one time? That would help." Eliza told Maria but the other girl rolled her eyes. "You just want me don’t you?" Maria asked in a sarcastic tone, "NO I DON'T, SO OUTTA MY WAY!" Eliza answered as Maria stepped on her foot walking away. "Calm down bestie, if she is in that party. Just don't mind her." Lafayette told Eliza as she looks at Maria looking at her from top to bottom, "Yeah I won't mind that girl and her response is the dumbest thing I have heard so far." Eliza said leaving Lafayette because she might be late for Theater rehearsals. “These two really need to calm the fuck down.” Thomas said walking towards Lafayette, “Yeah... They really need to calm down.” Alexander told them. “I have a plan.” Thomas told the two boys. “What is it?” Alexander asked Thomas, “You’ll see tonight.” Thomas replied with a wink.

 

7 o'clock pm, the Jefferson’s place, Eliza enters the house with a blue button  down shirt paired with a necktie, black skirt and black shoes with matching black high knee socks. "Eliza! Nice outfit choice!" Her sister, Angelica, greeted her despite she arrived early. "This is the only attire that boosts my so called sex appeal." Eliza told her sister as she is walking towards the table getting something to drink, "Hey boys!" She greeted her boyfriend and his friends. "Eliza! Glad to see you here." Alexander greeted back kissing her on the lips, "Yeah... I just have to go here because I wouldn’t miss this opportunity." Eliza told Alexander with a smile. "There is Maria..." Hercules pulled Eliza close to him pointing at Maria at the distance, "Yikes... Her outfit tho." Eliza told Hercules biting her bottom lip. "OKAY GUYS GATHER AROUND!" Thomas called everyone to the living room, "Ready to play 30 or more minutes in heaven!" Thomas told everyone as he laid the bottle down at the coffee table. “Objectives, is to do something for 30 minutes or more with the paired up person, LET’S HAVE THE X AXIS FIRST." Thomas said spinning the bottle winking at Eliza, Eliza looked at the bottle very nervously praying that it won't land on her. "ELIZABETH SCHUYLER!" Thomas called her attention, "Now we are looking for your Y AXIS." Thomas told Eliza as he spinned the bottle once more and it landed on Maria. “MARIA REYNOLDS!" Thomas called the lady in red's attention and Eliza turned red and felt a rush of wetness come through, 'WHAT THE HELL?!?' Eliza's brain played on repeat because she'll be stuck with the girl she hates. "Eliza are you alright?" Alexander asked Eliza who is blushing very hard, "Uh... yeah I am fine Alexander!" She answered with a smile on her face. "Ladies in the room!" Thomas called the two girls and pushed them inside the room and locking it, "WHY AM I STUCK WITH YOU HERE?! THIS GAME SHOULD BE CALLED 30 OR MORE MINUTES IN HELL." Eliza complained as Maria stands their crossing her arms rolling her eyes. “Maybe this would shut you up Maria grabs Eliza's necktie pulling her close for a rough kiss, 'what the fuck?!?' Eliza thought to herself while Maria is kissing her on the lips.  

 

Eliza couldn’t do anything right now but kiss Maria back in a rough matter, "Tonight, you'll be screaming my name loudly till your voice of yours is hoarse." Maria whispered in a seductive tone licking her ear and biting her earlobe which made Eliza soaking wet. Eliza removes her necktie and throws it to the ground, Maria pushes Eliza on the bed taking her heels off grabbing the necktie and climbing on top of her. Maria rips off Eliza's blouse while kissing and sucking her neck, "Oh God...." Eliza moaned out as Maria rocks her hips back and forth. Maria takes her shirt off to reveal a red lacy bra she ties Eliza hands using the necktie she wore. "The clasp is in the front." Eliza told Maria who is kissing Eliza’s collarbone. Maria unclasps Eliza’s bra and starts caressing her breasts, “FUCK!” Eliza moaned loudly which made Maria slap Eliza on her abdomen. “Rules, if you moan a swear word, you get slapped.” Maria told Eliza flicking her erect nipples, “Maria…” Eliza moaned out. “Call me mistress, call me by my name you get a slap as well.” Maria told Eliza once more slapping her at the abdomen again, Maria slides her hand under Eliza’s skirt feeling her wet, throbbing pussy. “Want me to touch you there? Huh is your pussy craving for my touch?” Maria asks teasing Eliza, Eliza nodded as a response but Maria slaps her in the face “Speak bitch.” Maria said furiously to Eliza. “Yes mistress, please touch me there.” Eliza begged arching her back due to the teasing Maria did, Maria smirked pulling Eliza’s skirt down along with her wet underwear. Maria inserts two fingers inside of Eliza making her bite her lip and arching her back again, Maria doesn’t do it slow to Eliza since she is pissed off at her. “M…M…Mistress! Please slow it down.” Eliza begged as she starts to sweat and her walls begin to tighten, “I….I….I think I am close.” Eliza cried out. “Do you want to cum already?” Maria asks Eliza pinching her nipple “FUCK YES PLEASE.” Eliza cried out, Maria slaps Eliza in the face twice. “I won’t let you come just yet.” Maria said as she stopped,” I fuckin hate you so much.” Eliza muttered.  

 

“On fours.” Maria commanded untying Eliza’s hands, “What did I do now?” Eliza groaned. “I said on fours or else you’ll get whipped by this belt of mine.” Maria repeated unbuckling her belt, Eliza went on fours as Maria uses her belt to tie up Eliza’s hands and the necktie to gag her mouth. “This would make you shut up.” Maria said rubbing Eliza’s throbbing clit and lets out a muffled moan, Maria inserts three fingers inside of Eliza now making her muffled moans fill the room. Maria does deep hard and fast thrusts to Eliza slapping her ass, Eliza has the urge to cum but Maria won’t let her unless she wants to. “Mistress please…. I want to cum now.” Eliza said in a muffled tone, Maria chuckled and shook her head continuing to thrust hard as Eliza holds on tightly to the bedsheets. Maria flips her and pins her down the bed and removes the neck tie from her mouth, “You know what? It’s better if I hear your needy moans more audible.” Maria said kissing Eliza’s lips, down to her neck, to her chest; Maria starts to lick Eliza’s throbbing clit and inserting two fingers in her entrance again. “OH MY GOD!” Eliza moaned out very loudly, Maria’s other hand held on Eliza’s throat choking her. Eliza’s walls begin to tighten more due to the actions that Maria, “I’m about to cum mistress… Please let me cum!” Eliza begged as she breaths heavily but Maria won’t stop. “Cum for me Eliza, moan louder for me you slut!” Maria commanded Eliza as she continues to finger her, Eliza moans loudly arching her back as she came, hard. Maria removes her fingers from Eliza’s entrance, “You taste good, for a girl like you” Maria said as she licks the cum off her fingers kissing Eliza on the lips and removing the belt off Eliza’s hands.

 

“So… Do you want a piece of me?” Maria asks Eliza taking her clothes off, Eliza breaths heavily looking at Maria. “Some other time.” She answered with a smirk on her face, Maria laid next to Eliza pulling up the covers. “Don’t you think that Thomas will be like shook when he sees this?” Eliza asked Maria, “Maybe… It will be fine because Thomas is my best friend, and besides we can stay in here we had sex for like 40 minutes max.” Maria answered moving close to Eliza resting her head on her chest. “Good… I can’t feel my legs for this current moment in time.” Eliza said with a smile stroking Maria’s hair, “I didn’t know rough sex is your go to.” Maria said but saw Eliza has fallen asleep. Maria starts to feel a bit sleepy and proceed to fall asleep.

 

...

            The next day, Eliza and Maria are still in Thomas’s guest bedroom, the scent of sex is still there. “My body... It hurts.” Eliza groaned as she woke up with Maria on her side. Eliza brings her phone out and texts Alexander

[ELIZA]: Pick me up, still at Jefferson’s.

“Last night was amazing Eliza.” Maria complimented with a smile on her face giving her a kiss on the neck, “No problem...” Eliza said sitting up properly picking her clothes up from the floor. “Why leave so early?” She asked Eliza who is putting her clothes back on, “My dad might worry on why I went home late.” Eliza answered looking at all the hickeys that are on her neck and collarbone. Eliza suddenly heard a car honk, “Thats probably Alexander, catch you on Monday.” Eliza said walking toward the door but Maria grabs Eliza’s hand. “Janitors closet, Monday after class.” Maria informed Eliza, “got that Maria.” She said closing the door  and leaving the Jeffersons.


End file.
